


A Little Comfort

by Selena Barton (sel_barton)



Series: 30 Forbidden Challenge 3=4=5 [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sel_barton/pseuds/Selena%20Barton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A safe house during the war, one lonely warrior denies himself that which he could easily have. But will they allow him to continue to deny himself something so basic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Comfort

Wufei stumbled into the safe house. He'd deny that fact if anyone asked. It wouldn't be the only thing he denied to himself or others. He was really skilled at personal denial. He was raised to deny himself so many things.

The sound of movement drew his eyes to the couch. Trowa shifted to accommodate the movement Quatre had made. They looked so peaceful lying there, holding each other. Wufei swallowed roughly before straightening himself, squaring his shoulders, and walking as boldly as his weary body could be forced to do. 

A shower was normally top on his list. Rarely did he allow anything to out rank that priority, even when he hadn't eaten for a couple of days. But tonight, he had higher priorities, he'd not been without a hot shower that morning, and that meant he could survive one night. Right now, he only wanted two things, both he'd have to afford himself alone.

He pulled his shirt off as soon as he got his door shut. Folding it as he walked, he placed it on the side of the dresser before lying on the bed. He would not flop down on the bed; it was too undignified even alone. His hand slid over his chest and stomach, a slow movement, fingers pressing and stroking over the smooth skin. 

The touch of another was forbidden. He'd already learned what happened to those close to him, and that was a distraction he couldn't afford. Not when so many lives had already been taken. He denied his own touch as well, as long as he could, but he was a healthy young male, and hormones won out at times. Times when he had to see others so close, allowed to touch each other.

He slid his hand down under his pants to touch himself, feel the aching length as it throbbed and demanded contact. Only a couple of slow caresses before he withdrew his hand and shoved his pants half way down his thighs. He ran his fingers up the inside of his thighs, along the juncture of leg and body, and up along each side of his aching member. His breath was already coming in quick pants and gasps at the contact, so sensitive to that which he denied himself so often.

He wrapped his hand around himself, gasped at the feel of it, and his hips bucked into the grip.

He was frozen, hips off the mattress, hand tight around his dripping arousal, face flushed and quickly going completely red in mortification as the door clicked and slid open.

He couldn't even manage to snap out of his stunned state until a warm hand wrapped over his and began to coax the hand back into motion. Wufei's eyes darted from Trowa's face to his hand around his, then to Quatre crawling onto the bed on the other side.

“Winner? Barton?” he asked, voice a gasping, shocked sound.

Quatre's hands were soft and smooth as they ran over the almond skin. So soft compared to his own now. Wufei groaned as Quatre's hands slid up his inner thighs and then back down dragging his pants the rest of the way down. 

“You look like you could use some help,” Quatre purred and leaned in taking Wufei into his mouth.

“Oh gods,” Wufei groaned, hips shooting up from the bed without thought.

Trowa chuckled, his hand the only thing keeping Quatre from being gagged by the sudden thrust. “Easy,” Trowa purred and leaned in to kiss Wufei. 

Wufei got his hand free of Trowa's grip on his erection, those fingers settling into the blond hair. His other hand was wrapped around Trowa, buried in his hair, holding him close in the kiss. Wufei drove his tongue into Trowa's mouth as soon as his lips parted to work his own tongue into Wufei's. Wufei's tongue and lips conveyed his loneliness and desire where Trowa's was more offering and assurance. 

Trowa's hand slid free as Quatre's mouth pressed to his fingers. He drew his fingers free of the questing tongue lapping at the shaft.

“So close already,” Quatre whispered against the quivering length. 

“So...sorry,” Wufei panted as Trowa's lips left his.

Quatre smiled as he kissed the inside of a shivering thigh. “I'll take it as a compliment to my skill,” Quatre replied and nipped at the warm skin. 

Trowa groaned as slender fingers tried to stroke him through his pants. Trowa didn't bother standing until the slender fingers were working his pants open. Trowa let his pants fall to the floor and watched Wufei's face as he saw his naked arousal for the first time.

Wufei's hand came to the dripping length as Trowa settled back beside him on the bed, fingers spread the pre-cum along the shaft as it throbbed and jerked at the teasing touch.

Trowa brushed the strand of black hair from Wufei's face, looking into the dark eyes, blown with pleasure.  
Wufei's fingers tugged at the length, encouraging him to move closer. “I... I want...,” Wufei started and looked down at Quatre's mouth taking his length into his mouth.

Trowa smiled and followed the path of Wufei's eyes. “Are you sure?”

Quatre's eyes opened and looked up at them, watching as Wufei nodded and Trowa settled astride Wufei's chest. Trowa braced one hand against the wall as Wufei raised his head up to lap at the tip of Trowa's erection, tasting him for the first time.

Trowa closed his eyes and took deep breaths, turning into a gasp and wide eyed shock as Wufei took him in. Trowa laced his fingers through the dark strands, cradling Wufei's head to ease the strain on his neck.

Wufei choked himself as he dove onto the length trying to take him as deep as Quatre was taking him. 

“Easy,” Trowa moaned. “Feels so good without you having to do that.” 

Wufei tried to fondle Trowa's sac the way he enjoyed himself, hoping that men were all basically wired the same way, at least enough that it would be pleasant for him.

Trowa couldn't help but cry out, his hips rocking just a little deeper into Wufei's mouth as he caught himself, Quatre's slick finger pressing inside him.

“What have I told you about doing that without warning me?” Trowa hissed looking over his shoulder.

“It feels fucking great,” Quatre chuckled and bent back down onto Wufei's member as it pulsed and throbbed, near filling the attentive mouth.

“You left off the 'a little warning would be nice' part,” Trowa growled as his head fell forward to meet the dark eyes looking up at him.

The way Wufei's cries shook his body, vibrated over the length in his mouth, made Trowa's vision blur. 

Quatre licked his lips and thrust his finger inside Trowa, teasing and coaxing even more pleasurable sounds from Trowa. He got to his knees behind Trowa, turning his face, and kissing him, sharing the taste of their companion.

Trowa's head fell back, rested on Quatre's shoulder, panting and gasping. “I'm gonna...can't fight...” He tried to encourage Wufei to let go, to stop before he got more than he'd implied he wanted, but the way Wufei continued to suck, tongue trying to draw him in deeper, Trowa couldn't put up much struggle. 

Trowa allowed Quatre to steady him, the press of a dripping erection in his hip, and his own shuddering body, spilling his seed into the eager mouth. He couldn't keep himself up long, not like that. Quatre brushed Trowa's bangs back from his face and looked at his green eyes as they tried to flutter shut. 

Trowa's fingers slid free of Wufei's hair, letting his head fall back to his pillow. “Sorry,” Trowa managed to say as he looked down at Wufei.

The tip of his pink tongue ran along his lips, making sure he hadn't missed a drop. “Why?”

Trowa drew himself free of them, only to find Wufei's eyes following him, his hand landing on Trowa's thigh as it crossed his body.

“I didn't mean to cum like that,” Trowa answered. He laid down beside Wufei, fingers reaching over to trail along Quatre's length.

“I had warning,” Wufei replied, a small smirk on his lips.

Quatre leaned down and kissed him, tasting Trowa, his body stretching out over Wufei's and feeling the recovering erection press against his thigh and then his own erection. Their bodies began to thrust against each other in need, mouths exploring each other. Trowa ran his hand over Quatre's back, squeezed a firm buttocks, and then ran as far down the thigh as he could reach before slipping free of them. 

Trowa liked watching them both like this, bodies working toward that which was inevitable despite how badly they wanted to stave it off, hungry for contact. He was surprised when Wufei reached out to pull him closer, Quatre's arm snaking around him as well. 

“Together,” Wufei panted as their mouths separated. 

Trowa couldn't disagree as their bodies moved and stroked him in the process, a body stroking each side of his aching member. 

Quatre tried to bury his face in Wufei's neck between the pair, tried to stifle the moans that were ripping free of his throat. Wufei turned to rain kisses all over the cheek and side of neck he could reach while Trowa leaned in to do the same on the other side of Quatre's face. Quatre cried out, quickly biting Wufei's shoulder to keep from deafening him as he coated their stomachs. His hips didn't stop grinding against Wufei, body shuddering as he slid his now even more sensitive member against the warm, throbbing erection beneath him.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Quatre kept panting as they moved.

Quatre gasped and lost all ability to form words when Wufei's arm tightened around him, hips jerked frantically, and more warm fluid pulsed out between them with what any other time Quatre would have called a battle cry.

Trowa shuddered against them clinging to Quatre's back as he fell over the edge, coating their hips as he moaned in pleasure.

When their panting slowed, Wufei loosened his grip around them, letting Quatre slide off to his side. Wufei wasn't sure if he should let them go, if they'd go, or if he should dare hope that they'd stay. This was not the only kind of touch he denied himself.

He was pleasantly surprised as Quatre settled in against his side. Trowa drug himself up from the bed and left the room, in only what he'd come into the world with, but returned soon enough with something to clean them up before Wufei had found the words to ask any questions. Wufei noticed that Trowa hadn't bothered to clean himself up yet, tending to their needs before his own.

Quatre was half asleep before Trowa finished and left the room again. Wufei felt a finger poke him in the side and turned his head to look at the blond curled up against him.

“You are thinking too hard. Just accept it,” Quatre said with a yawn. “Good things are hard to come by.”

Before he could say anything Trowa had re-entered the room and curled up beside him as well. He was surprised when Trowa used his shoulder as a pillow and rested a hand on his flat stomach. 

“Sleep now,” Trowa said softly. “You can listen to Quatre explain it all tomorrow.”

“Why me?” Quatre asked not even bothering to open his eyes.

“Because you are the one that insisted we come in here without knocking first,” Trowa yawned.

“It wasn't a bad idea,” Quatre replied just a bit smug.

They both jerked closer when fingers poked them in the sides. “I can't sleep if you are going to keep talking,” Wufei said struggling to stay awake to enjoy the feel of another person so close only to drift off to sleep with a contented smile.


End file.
